


Las cosas que no nos dijimos

by Boopanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, tsukishima - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopanda/pseuds/Boopanda
Summary: Esa aura de felicidad que le trasmitía siempre que estaba a su lado, su apoyo, su tiempo, una fuerte amistad que habían creado a lo largo de los años. En los buenos momentos, en los malos, Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí. ¿Cómo ignorar todo eso?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan pañuelos a mano (?

Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Eso era algo que ambos sabían desde el principio de de su relación.  
Era último año, apenas y quedaban varios meses antes de que se graduaran, buscaran una buena universidad para poder seguir su estudios y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. Sin embargo, por suerte -o por desgracia- el destino siempre va un paso por delante.

— Entonces… ¿Eso significa que estamos saliendo?

Preguntaba Yamaguchi algo avergonzado, un leve tono rosa se podía notar en sus mejillas. Todo esto sin dirigir su mirada hacia Tsukishima, que se le había declarado hacía un par de semanas atrás.  
Por su parte, el rostro de Kei mostraba un rostro impasible, eso sin poder apartar sus ojos de Yamaguchi ni un solo momento.

— Supongo.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su mentón, levantándolo levemente, para que así pudiera ver la expresión de Yamaguchi con todo detalle. 

¿Había algo que no le gustara de él?

Esa aura de felicidad que le trasmitía siempre que estaba a su lado, su apoyo, su tiempo, una fuerte amistad que habían creado a lo largo de los años. En los buenos momentos, en los malos, Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí. ¿Cómo ignorar todo eso?  
Sin darse cuenta acabó enamorándose de él, y es que a decir verdad, era algo que estaba escrito desde el primer día que se conocieron. 

Oh, y como ignorar las bonitas pecas que adornaban su cara. No lo admitiría nunca pero era algo que le encantaba.

— ¡Tsukki!

De un solo movimiento se lanzó a sus brazos, gesto que Tsukishima no tardó en corresponder. Le siguió un beso, que sellaba aquella relación.

Los días fueron pasando, cada vez el hilo que los unía era más y más fuerte. Pasaron muy buenos momentos en pareja: la primera cita, la primera noche juntos, el primer “te quiero”. Podía recordar cada una de esas veces con una sonrisa.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Hablaron bastante veces de que cuando terminar el año irían a la misma universidad, eso acordaron.  
Sin embargo, esto nunca pasó.

Todos los recuerdos, cada gesto, cada palabra, se esfumó cuando pisaron por primera vez distinto suelo.

Yamaguchi no volvió a saber de Kei. Fue como si lo hubiera borrado de su vida, ni una palabra, ni un mensaje, mucho menos una llamada. Todo quedó en un simple espejismo, un bonito e irreal espejismo.  
Como le gustaría que hubiera durado más, aunque a Tadashi no le gustara reconocerlo todo lo que tiene un inicio también tiene un final. Y ese fue el suyo. 

Pasó pagina, para poder empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo, todo esto a un alto precio.

Y es que el brillo de sus ojos desapareció completamente.

*  
*  
*

Tiempo después empezó la universidad. Tuvo suerte y fue admitido sin el menor de los problemas.  
Todo normal, sacaba buenas notas. Pasó el primer año, segundo, tercero… Seguía igual, así que terminó por asumir que así sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Lo que no se esperaba es que nada más empezar el cuarto año recibiría una declaración.

Fue un día cualquiera en la semana, después de la última clase.

— Tadashi, me gustas.

Dijo el chico sin un ápice de vacilación en su voz. Iba totalmente enserio.

— ¿De verdad?

Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa con amargura.

— Totalmente. Por favor sal conmigo.

— Yo… No puedo.

El leve reflejo de felicidad que podía mostrar se esfumó en segundos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ni yo mismo lo sé-

— Tsukishima.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es por él verdad? Aún no lo has podido olvidar.

El simple hecho de oír aquel nombre otra vez había hecho que algo se removiera en su interior.  
Lo miró un momento, antes de empezar a reír sin motivo alguno.

— No sé de que me hablas.

— Claro que lo sabes Tadashi — hizo una pausa antes de continuar — Siempre que hablamos lo mencionas, de alguna u otra manera, directa o indirectamente. Tus ojos se nublan cada vez que piensas en él, ¿crees que no lo he notado? Llevamos siendo amigos desde primero año, me he dado cuenta.

El silenció invadió el lugar, la tensión no tardó en hacer notar.

Yamaguchi miró hacia un lado. No sabía que le dolía más de aquellas palabras, reconocer la verdad que había estado intentando evitar a lo largo de los años o el simple hecho de recordar.

— Te ha hecho daño y aún así una parte de ti sigue sintiendo algo. ¿Por qué? Pero bueno, supongo que no te puedo culpar, ¿es la triste realidad, no?

Se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Un simple beso que no significaba nada, pero al mismo tiempo si.

— Espero que vuelvas a ser feliz algún día Tadashi.

Después de eso su amistad se resintió hasta un punto en el que esta desapareció totalmente, llegando solo a intercambiar un par de palabras al día. Era su culpa, no iba a negarlo, aunque tampoco iba a hacer nada para arreglarlo, mejor no echarle más sal a la herida.

*  
*  
*

— ¿Algún día serás bueno para alguien?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía todos los días antes de irse a dormir. Últimamente en eso se había convertido su vida. Llegar a casa y pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo llorando.

Patético. Simplemente patético.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió levantarse de la cama, no sabía ni que hora era, pero tampoco es que importara demasiado.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si llevara una gran carga encima. Ahora debajo de sus ojos sólo se podían ver unas notables ojeras, a consecuencia de sus múltiples noches sin dormir. Su piel estaba un tono más pálido, nada saludable, todo en general. No quedaba rastro del Tadashi de hace años.  
Abrió la llave del agua fría, así refrescó su cara, aunque se seguía sintiendo igual.

Podía verse reflejado en el espejo, aunque prefería no hacerlo. Este solo mostraba la verdad.

— Supongo que estoy enfermo.

Y claro que lo estaba, de una enfermedad llamada “amor”.

*  
*  
*

Los meses pasaron antes de lo esperado y con eso el último año. El día de la graduación, otra vez, como si estuviera repitiendo el pasado, solo que esta vez se encontraba totalmente solo.  
Unas cuantas palabras, un par de sonrisas y todo había acabado. Otro triste capítulo más.

Después de tan larga ceremonia por fin podía irse, el momento se le había hecho eterno.  
Despacio avanzaba hacia la salida, deseando en su interior no encontrarse con nadie, ya que sus compañeros de clase habían organizado una fiesta de despedida dentro de un par de horas, a la que no quería asistir de ninguna de las maneras.

Ya finalmente se encontraba fuera, podía irse a casa sin el menor de los problemas.  
O eso creía.

— Yamaguchi.

Un sentimiento extraño invadió su cuerpo. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, aunque supuso que sería una mala jugada de su mente, así que decidió ignorarlo.

— Yamaguchi.

Volvió a escuchar otra vez su nombre, no parecía que fueran imaginaciones suyas. Con el corazón en un puño dirigió su vista a aquel que lo llamaba. 

— Tsukki.

Ahí estaba, ahora, en ese mismo momento. Enfrente suya, como si los años no hubieran pasado nunca entre ellos dos.

Mordió su labio, incapaz de sostener la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— He venido a verte.  
— ¿Qué?

¿A verle? ¿Después de todo esto era lo único que podía decirle?

Sus ojos se nublaron en cuestión de segundos, le costó aguantar las lágrimas, no quería llorar, no delante de él.

— Me ha costado bastante encontrar donde estabas estudiando.

Su mente estaba en blanco, las palabras no querían salir de sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a verte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, prefería no hablar de eso aquí.

De una manera u otra, Kei terminó acompañando a Tadashi de camino a casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto.

*  
*  
*  
Ya allí tampoco es que tuvieran una conversación de lo más fluida, hasta que llegaba a un punto muerto.  
Yamaguchi se había estado aguantando las ganas de preguntar lo que con tanta ansia quería saber, pero simplemente ya no podía más.

— Tsukki, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Volvió a repetir la pregunta que tiempo atrás había hecho.

— Bueno, supongo que querrás una explicación.

Yamaguchi asintió, antes de que Tsukishima volviera a hablar.

— Como te dije, estoy aquí por ti.

De nuevo esa frase, esa que hacía que su mente fuera un caos.

— No lo entiendo — un nudo se formó en su garganta nada más empezar — Han pasado muchos años, y ahora vuelves como si nada, diciendo eso. ¿Cómo crees que me lo voy a tomar Kei?

Tsukishima parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras, era algo que no se esperaba y para lo que no tenía respuesta.

Ni él mismo tenía claro el porqué de sus acciones del pasado.

— Lo siento.

Yamaguchi lo miró con algo de rabia, ¿creía que con un simple “lo siento” lo iba a solucionar todo?

— Gracias pero no creo que pueda aceptar tus disculpas-

— Yamaguchi, escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor.

No dijo nada más, dándole a entender que podía continuar hablando.

— A lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, de algunos me arrepiento, de otros no. Lo único que sé es que no debí dejarte ir. Pero tenia miedo, ¿de qué? Quizá de que nuestra relación no fuera a ningún lado. Por eso me fui. Sé que te hice daño y seguramente no me puedas perdonar, pero aún te sigo queriendo.

Ese fue el límite para Tadashi. Las lágrimas no tardaron en descender por sus ojos, cayendo hasta humedecer su ropa.

— Tsukki.

Se acercó a él, hasta poder abrazarlo.

Y es que no hacían falta palabras en ese momento, un simple gesto era más poderoso que aquello.

Simplemente le faltaron cosas por decir.


End file.
